Frenemies (DISCONTINUED)
by Spades-13
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Night Ninja and Owlette in the daytime become daytime bffs, without knowing who each other's nighttime selves is. EDIT (6/25): Guys, I tried, I really did, but seriously, I have lost interest in continuing this story. What makes things worse is the fact that I'm not in the fandom anymore, I've moved on to Eddsworld. So as of now, this story is DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic. I was thinking of doing a Catboy x Owlette fanfiction, but then I realized that there are already many of them out there, and there is barely anything based on Night Ninja x Owlette. I know it isn't very famous, but I like this ship. So now I present my first fanfiction, Frenemies.**

**PS- There are some references made to other stories.**

**PSS- Please note that the events on this story takes place before the episode "PJ Power Up", so Night Ninja doesn't know Owlette is Amaya.**

Chapter 1- The meeting

Amaya groaned as she opened her eyes, and glanced at her clock. When she realized what time it was, she jumped off her bedandlooked out of her window to see Connor and Greg. She got dressed as soon as possible, grabbed her glasses and backpack, and rushed out of the door.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

Connor was irritated, _"You_ tell us. The bus was here five minutes ago!"

They quickly got into the bus, and as they were approaching their seats, the first thing Amaya noticed was that there was a different face in the bus today. He had black hair, light blue eyes and pale skin, and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him.

Amaya was curious about this boy. Why was he sitting alone? Perhaps she should sit with him and talk to him? She felt like that would be the right thing to do, so she decided to sit with him. Since the boy was sitting right behind their seats, she could also be close to Connor and Greg.

"You guys sit together today, I'll sit behind you guys", said Amaya and went to sit with the boy.

Amaya approached the boy, and asked, "Can I sit with you?"

"Umm, sure."

"Great!" She sits beside him. "So, what's your name?"

"N-Nick."

"Amaya. I noticed you're new. What brings you here?"

"Oh, um," Nick hesitated. "JOB TRANSFER! Yeah, my mom had a job transfer."

"I guess you must be nervous."

Yeah, I'm pretty nervous about making new friends."

Amaya chuckled. "Don't worry, you just made one."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We're heading into the second chapter guys! Sorry if the first chapter was SUPER short. I didn't notice. Also, sorry for the delay!**

**And I know this is unrelated, but I felt that Moon Madness was like, the saddest episode! Catboy was so sad. But I think Season 3 Episode 2 was so funny!**

**Note: - denotes Time skip**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2- Friendships and jealousy

"Ok kids! We have a new student!"

At hearing this, all the kids got attentive. They liked new students who were social.

"Meet Nick, your new friend!", said the teacher.

"Hi." Nick shyly said.

The students groaned. This wasn't the student they were hoping for!

Nick looked scared. Had he said something to hurt the other students? He didn't think so though, because all he had said was hi. He looked towards Amaya's direction, who nodded at him, which gave him the confidence to go on.

"I'm Nick, and I'm from um… Pennsylvania! Yeah, Pennsylvania. I moved to Tarabascoville because my mom had a job transfer."

"Tell us something about yourself, Nick", the teacher encouraged.

"Um, okay. I am a little shy, and-"

"Little?" cut off a girl.

The students burst out laughing.

"Ok kids, Nick is new. Let's make him feel comfortable.", the teacher replied, in a little firm way, which was enough to make the kids quiet.

"I-I think I'm done." Nick looked down.

"You may sit Nick."

Without hesitation, Nick took a seat beside Amaya, who simply smiled at him.

"You did great."

"No I didn't! You should've seen the other kids laugh." Nick looked down in embarrassment.

Amaya was concerned. "Hey, just because someone makes fun of you, doesn't mean you should let them pull you down. I'll introduce you to my friends after school.

"Connor! Greg! Come here, I wanna introduce you to Nick!"

Connor and Greg were playing soccer, and were also complaining about the fact that there was a new kid, and Amaya was paying more attention to him, which made them feel left out. They felt really angry at Amaya, and even Nick, who really hadn't done anything.

As Connor and Greg came running towards them, Amaya gave Nick a reassuring nod, because he had been having a lot of self-doubts since he entered the school.

"Meet Nick, our new friend!"

_**FRIEND?**_

They had enough. "Amaya, can we talk to you for a bit?"

Connor looked at Nick. **"Alone?!"**

Connor took hold of Amaya's hand, and started walking away. But Amaya couldn't help but look at Nick in sadness, as Nick stared back with this somewhat hurt look.

The three stopped at a place which was far from Nick. Connor looked at Greg, who decided to start the conversation.

"Amaya, you've been kind of… ignoring us for the whole day. Why won't you talk to us? Can you please tell us what's going on with this…", Greg looked at Nick. _"Friend _of yours?"

"What are you two talking about? I spend time with you two all the time. Is it that bad if I decide to spend some time with another friend I just made? Is it wrong to make a newbie comfortable, when all the kids laughed at him in the morning?"

Connor spoke up. "I don't know, Amaya. Something about him is just… off. He doesn't seem to interact with anyone except you. I say we should stay away from him."

"But I don't want to! It's not his fault that people like **you **find him weird! I'm sticking with him no matter what! And if you don't want to talk to anymore because of this, fine!" And Amaya stomped off.

As Amaya walked towards Nick, he asked her what her what happened.

"Oh nothing. Just a silly harmless argument with some _friends._" Amaya said, looking pretty angry.

Nick decided not to question her more, judging the tone in which she spoke, and her face.

As they started walking home, Amaya saw a moth flying by.

She got alert, forgetting about her argument with Connor and Greg earlier. "I… I have to go. But don't worry, come over at my house after dropping off your bag at home. I'll give you my address-"

"Don't worry, I have it. I saw from where you stepped into the bus."

Amaya was surprised. "Ok, great! Ok, see ya soon!"

Amaya ran off, as she talked to the boys through the walkie-talkie in their bracelets. "Connor, Greg, this is an emergency."


End file.
